Repartidor
by Karkstrek
Summary: -Sabes, he visto suficientes películas XXX para saber qué sigue. Aunque no lo esperaba -dice sinceramente- es decir, generalmente el cliente viste algo sexy, algo escotado y muy ajustado -piensa un momento sus siguientes palabras mientras Takahiro trata de comprender a qué se refiere-. Pero bueno, tu ropa de dormir es muy tierna y se ajusta en donde debe.


**Porque nunca es suficiente MatsuHana uwu.**

* * *

 **Repartidor.**

-Makki~~~~~.

Takahiro está seguro que si Oikawa vuelve a llamarle con ese tono berrinchudo y los gestos propios de un puchero, él hará que Iwaizumi se quede viudo antes de la boda.

Está feliz por ellos, en serio… Muy en el fondo lo está… Estaría genuinamente feliz si ellos -entiéndase, Oikawa- no le hubieran obligado a llevar a alguien porque: _Makki, no seas amargado, es necesario que compartas tan agradable memoria con alguien por quien sientas algo._ El traidor de Iwaizumi no hizo más que sonreír, _Iwaizumi sonrío_ , apoyando a su incubo prometido. Porque no existe otra razón para que esos dos se casen si no es por el disfrute que tienen cuando están solos. _Oikawa debe bañarse en afrodisíaco para despertar a la Hajimeconda_ , ríe ligeramente ante su chiste.

De igual manera, es probable que su boda llegue a ser sustituida por un funeral.

-¡Ya te escuché! -grita Takahiro desde la cocina de su departamento.

Maldice bajito, no hay comida y Oikawa no hará más que quejarse hasta que su gordo ser esté satisfecho y pueda continuar torturándole con los preparativos de la boda.

Opta por lo mejor… Ordenar una pizza.

No le toma mucho tiempo, llama a una pizzería al azar. La persona que le responde tiene una voz de lo más aburrida, le recuerda sobre el sueño perdido por culpa de Oikawa y su estúpido perfeccionismo -de no ser por eso ya habrían terminado con los dichosos preparativos-. Opta por no hacer comentarios sobre la voz de la persona, mucho menos cuando estos involucran quejarse por el aparente sueño de esta cuando él no ha podido dormir 8 horas como manda la iglesia.

-¿Podría enviarme una pizza, por favor?

-Podría hacerlo, pero ¿Cuál es mi motivación en la vida?

-No lo sé. Podría ser yo -sugiere temáticamente, la persona del otro lado de la línea ríe un poco. El sonido hace que un escalofrío recorra la espalda de Takahiro.

-Bien -le contestan-. ¿Serías tan amable de darme una dirección y un nombre?

Y Takahiro se los da.

* * *

Takahiro nunca encontró un fallo en su plan para callar a Oikawa. Nunca se le ocurrió que el repartidor llegaría casi una hora después -esto es prácticamente su culpa, por no confirmar el tiempo de entrega-, tampoco se le ocurrió que el repartidor sería la persona con la que hizo su pedido. A la cual, ahora que tiene de frente se le ocurren un millón de frases horribles para ligar, o como Oikawa las llama: Makki ligando y fallando.

El repartidor es, en pocas palabras: _hermoso._ Hermoso de una manera abstracta, claro. Tal como a él le gustan.

Es al parecer un poco más alto que él -pero esto podría ser una ilusión, producto de los pocos centímetros que añade la horrible gorra azul a su estatura-, sus ojos son oscuros y poseen esa expresión de aburrimiento perpetuo -que sólo se acentúa por la forma de las cejas-. La piel es morena y Takahiro sólo puede pensar en la forma en que contrastarían. Tiene que golpearse mentalmente antes de empezar a salvar por sus pensamientos. _Comportate Takahiro._ Se dice una y otra vez.

No escucha lo que el repartidor le dice. Con manos temblorosas toma la caja que le ofrecen mientras el otro sigue hablando.

-¿Perdón? -pregunta cuando el otro le observa intensamente.

-Son -y dice una suma que Takahiro escucha, mas no logra registrar lo que significa, pues el otro ha lamido su labio inferior-. Y una propina no estaría mal.

Takahiro está completamente seguro que saldrá en las noticias al día siguiente, puede imaginarse el título de la noticia: **Joven muere por combustión espontánea tras ver la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.** Los delgados labios del otro se han currado ligeramente en las esquinas, no es una sonrisa en sí, pero es demasiado atractiva para él.

Takahiro asiente.

-Yo… -hace gestos con las manos tratando de explicar que colocará la pizza en la cocina y regresará, más de su boca no salen palabras por lo que solo logra parecer un idiota.

El repartidor ríe un poco haciendo que a Takahiro le tiemblen las manos un poco antes de asentir, al parecer entendiendo lo que Takahiro no puede terminar de expresar.

Con pasos temblorosos regresa a la cocina. Está tan nervioso que ni ve a Oikawa -aún sentado en el sillón- sonreír como poseso.

Hace unas cuantas respiraciones antes de regresar a la puerta.

El repartidor, _el guapo repartidor_ , se corrige, sigue ahí. Su persona denota tranquilidad y sólo hace que Takahiro se ponga aún más nervioso. Registrado los contenidos de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sólo para descubrir que aún viste el pantalón de su pijama. Avergonzado observa al otro.

-Yo…

Y antes de que pueda decir algo, es interrumpido por el repartidor.

-Sabes, he visto suficientes películas XXX para saber qué sigue. Aunque no lo esperaba -dice sinceramente- es decir, generalmente el cliente viste algo sexy, algo escotado y muy ajustado -piensa un momento sus siguientes palabras mientras Takahiro trata de comprender a qué se refiere-. Pero bueno, tu ropa de dormir es muy tierna y se ajusta en donde debe.

 **Combustión espontánea.** Así es como se siente Hanamaki en esos momentos. Oikawa mágicamente aparece para _salvarle_.

-Aquí tienes, conserva el cambio.

Dice antes de cerrar la puerta y guiar a su querido Makki de vuelta al sillón.

-¿Qué…?

Oikawa no le deja formular la pregunta, toma con ambas manos sus hombros para observarle fijamente. Una vez asegurándose de que Makki no va a distraerse o _escapar_ decide hablar con la voz más seria y autoritaria que tiene.

-Takahiro 'Makki' Hanamaki -comienza sorprendiendo completamente al nombrado-, por todo lo que es sagrado -niega levemente- tacha eso, como mi regalo de bodas -continúa- necesitas salir con Mattsun.

Los ojos de Takahiro se abren enormemente, sus cejas se hacen uno con la línea de su cabello.

Le toma unos segundos asimilar todo.

-¡Tu lo planeaste! -le grita.

Oikawa sólo le sonríe un poco.

-Iwa contribuyó con Mattsun -confiesa-, yo solo tenía que asegurarme que llamaras a la pizzería de Mattsun.

-¡Eres un…

-Shhh… tranquilo Makki -acaricia sus cabellos como una madre consolando a su hijo, Makki le golpeara en cualquier momento-. Mattsun te tratara bien -le asegura sonriendo.

 _Mattsun_ , Makki le cree. Cualquier persona que pueda hacer una broma sobre películas porno sin dudar y de la manera más seria posible en su primer encuentro es digna de salir con él.

* * *

-Deja de ser tan perezoso.

-No.

Han pasado 14 minutos así y Hajime sabe que Makki llamará en unos cuantos minutos -si Oikawa no se equivoca.

-Eres el dueño de una de las cadenas pizzeras más grandes y exitosas de la ciudad. ¿No deberías al menos contestar el teléfono?

Issei le observa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Iwaizumi -comienza-, mi cadena de pizzerías es una de las más grandes y exitosas porque no hago nada. Es el trabajo perfecto.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que contestes el teléfono una vez en tu vida?

-Sólo si Kunimi se enferma.

Iwaizumi tiene que controlarse para no sonreír como si estuviera a punto de cometer un asesinato.

* * *

Es sencillo de hecho, Kunimi es como un niño Matsukawa así que mientras se le aseguré que no hará nada todo está bien.

El segundo paso es convertir a Matsukawa en repartidor.

Qué cosa más sencilla que decirle casualmente que Oikawa está en esa dirección con un amigo arreglado cosas de la boda. Añadiendo, claro, que le asesinar lenta y dolorosamente si se entera que no le visitó.

 _Eres el mejor, Hajime_. Se dice cuando completa su misión.

* * *

 **Extra.**

-Oikawa -Mattsun le llama apenas verle, Oikawa se le acerca contento. No hay nada en este mundo que le quite su felicidad. Exceptuado tal vez el puño de Mattsun en uno de sus costados. _Auch_ -. Takahiro y yo nos retiramos. Tiene una _propina_ que darme y tengo que comprobar su dichosa flexibilidad. Tu sabes, por sus años como jugador de volleyball y que les esté enseñando gimnasia bien a sus alumnos.

Oikawa hace un signo de 'ok' con la mano que no toma su costado herido antes de ser abrazado y felicitado por Mattsun - _hipócrita,_ piensa- y Makki.

-No canses tanto a Hajime -murmura juguetonamente Makki durante su abrazo.

Si Oikawa no estuviera herido por culpa de Mattsun le diría algo aún peor.

Ya habrá tiempo para vengarse.


End file.
